


Exposed!

by mulderyourcrazy



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulderyourcrazy/pseuds/mulderyourcrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Gillovny being exposed on the Ellen Show, with a helping of smut too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the lovely @sunshinetoday who is my awesome beta. You helped all the way through and made it so much easier and enjoyable! I had fun knocking our ideas back and forth too, you are a gem!  
> Also thank you to @justholdinghandsok for taking the time to read it through and giving your opinion, really means a lot to me! :)

  
** The Ellen Show, LA **

 

They were standing back stage. Oblivious to everyone around them, they were whispering and flirting.  
David was standing behind Gillian, arms draped over the front of her and she had her hands hooked onto his arms.  
They knew people were looking at them but they never really cared about the 'industry people'. Also, they knew if people did talk, it was going to just be another one of the many rumours.

  
" Hey there, Mr Duchovny? Miss Anderson? Could you now move round to the front please and stay just at the side of the curtain? You'll be on in 5."  
They walked hand in hand, playfully banging into each other on the way.  
"Let's do this G woman" David whispers down to her.  
Gillian looks at him with a small smile and a raised eyebrow. She thinks he seems a bit fidgety, maybe nervous? Could just be the fact they are doing another talk show together? She's unsure and doesn't say anything in case it makes him worse. She knows he's on guard when it comes to the two of them but he's been known to forget himself and get a little too comfortable. Like at Kimmell, She thinks back at that with fondness and a slight bewilderment as they surprised themselves more than anyone else on that day!

  
"That's you now" someone calls.  
They hear Ellen "So please welcome, the gorgeous Gillian Anderson and David Duchovny!"  
They let go of each other's hands instinctively and Gillian walks out first.  
David follows just slightly behind with his hand on her lower back.

  
They give Ellen a hug and sit on their assigned chair.  
Ellen starts "So you two, it's not been that long since I seen either of you but this time it's different, it's a first time with you together!"  
"Yeah, yeah, it's still new to us two, isn't it?" David looks down at Gillian.  
"It certainty is, we've done it together before, but we've never done it with you Ellen."  
Ellen gives a wide eyed look and smiles.  
David gives a half giggle and let's out an exasperated sigh.  
The audience erupts into laughter.  
"What?!" Gillian looks to the audience "What did I say?"  
Then it dawns on her, she now realises that she just announced they're about to have a threesome!  
David continues to look at her, smiling and then puts his arm around her shoulder.  
"She's just that naive, she had no idea what she was saying"  
Gillian knows he's being sarcastic and playfully hits his chest with the back of her hand.  
Ellen is laughing "Gillian, come on, you telling me you didn't mean that?!"  
The three of them control their laughing.

  
"So, let's start again shall we?" Ellen continues.  
"So, there's a question that everyone wants answered and I'm sure you just want to clear this up too. So let's just go for it. Would that be ok?"  
David and Gillians eyes are wide and eyebrows are up.  
"Oookay, this sounds ominous" Gillian gives a little giggle.  
David shrugs his shoulders and looks at Gillian and smiles, she looks beautiful, her jaw is clenched but her eyes are smiling and her feet are swinging. He feels slightly confused about the question but he thinks he knows where it is leading and Gilian looks happy enough. So he leans towards her slightly, he tries to whisper but it comes through his mike loud and clear "Is this about us? We confessing here?"  
Ellen opens her mouth to clarify what the question was about but waits, she wants to hear Gillians response.  
Gillian has a more serious look on her face now, she realises it's came through the mike and she is looking at Ellen like "help me here." Ellen is now looking at David. She knows well what's going on. The audience seem to be murmuring and are just starting to catch up.

  
Both David and Gillian are staring at each other, both of their faces look as confused as each other's.  
Ellen feels for them "Ok, I think what you thought I was gonna ask and what I was actually going to ask are completely different things! I wanted to know if Mulder and Scully are back together in Season 11 of the XFiles. But hey, If you want to continue with this conversation, please carry on!" Everyone is laughing and Gillian and David are laughing too, they are looking and feeling pretty tense but they relax a bit as the laughs turn to cheers!  
They are laughing along but at the same time, trying to take in what has just happened!  
Ellen tries to make more light of the situation and take the sting out "All you had to do was behave for 20 minutes David! Come on!" 

Gillian bows her head and shakes it, she is smiling but more in disbelief. David has just outed them on national television. They have been a little more careless and up front about their relationship for the past few months now and it was in the hope that eventually they could be a proper couple without the media circus. This is huge though and she realises that David probably wanted this. His comment before they walked out "let's do this" and his slip ups about not being single haven't gone unnoticed. He's been more than ready for a while and she has to admit, now she's looking at moving back to the US, maybe she should be more at ease with the situation too. She's had her own little "slip ups" too so she can't point the finger of blame. Well now it's a case of they will just have to deal with it. 

So she looks at David with a good, honest smile and nods.  
David winks and smiles back and gives her a little side nudge with his shoulder.  
"Yeah.....yeah, it's a difficult one this cause it's our private lives and we are both private people. Saying that, we enjoy each other's company...and well, I guess we are just in a better place now."  
A few cheers and Ellen cuts in "So, what are you saying, you are happy for everyone to know now?" She says it cautiously, slow even. Ellen has known for years about the two of them, probably slightly more than a lot of the celebrity contingent and although this is probably the biggest scoop she has ever had on her show, Gillian and David are her friends too, she wouldn't want them in a situation where they felt horribly uncomfortable.  
Gillian continues for him "Well, I think everyone knows now anyway!" She laughs and looks at David with a mock look of anger.  
He looks at her, he puts his hand on his heart and smiles "Sorry! I truly am. Did I do wrong?"  
Gillian looks at him but has to look away. She looks at Ellen with her watery eyes. Ellen really feels for them. She leans forward and puts her hand on Gillians knee.  
Gillian gives a little huff and a smile "No, I'd say it's about time"  
At that the audience cheers and claps.  
David stares right into Gillians eyes, she goes to open her mouth to speak but instead smiles and takes his hand. They intertwine their fingers. Everyone is clapping and cheering.  
Even Ellen starts to clap, she starts to laugh, "Ok, is there any point continuing with the rest of this interview? I think we got everything we need right here!"

  
After a brief couple of chuckles and telling the audience to quieten down, the interview does continue. Ellen asks questions about the new season of the Xfiles, their joint presenting of the Emmys and Gillian moving back to the States.  
They laugh and flirt as normal and answer the questions with humour, almost like nothing happened. At the end of the interview Ellen asks David if he has any other tours lined up "Well, I'm hoping to do a lot of other cities in more continents but it's going to depend on what the girlfriend says."  
Gillian laughs so hard and the audience erupts into cheers.  
"I'll allow it. As long as I get to go!" She says in a mocking, stern voice.  
David laughs.  
"Well, I have to say guys, this has been one of the best and the most entertaining shows we've ever had!" Ellen heartily laughs.  
"Well, I'm glad we could entertain you Ellen!" David said with a hint of sarcasm.  
Gillian gives a little chuckle and looks at David with a very loving look. He returns the look and leans down to give her a kiss on the cheek.  
Gillian giggles sweetly.  
After the goodbyes and formalities they walked hand in hand backstage.

  
"Oh fuck David, what just happened?" Gillian laughs but her legs are like jelly. She is finding it hard to take in the enormity of it all.  
David just stops dead. He turns round quickly and grabs Gillian into an embrace, arms tight round her waist.  
"Fuck knows Gilly, but I know it's what I wanted. Do you? Want this?"  
She looks up at him, her eyes watering again.  
Just then Ellen walks up to them. They break their embrace and smile at Ellen.  
"Oh holy shit guys, I'm sorry if this hasn't went down the way you wanted it to. I feel terrible!"  
"It's fine, honestly, don't worry about it, it was bound to happen sooner or later!" Gillian's voice is shaky but she sounds sincere.  
Ellen notices that Gillian is starting to get emotional, she tips her head sideways, purses her lips and looks regretful. Not knowing what to say next.  
David slides his arm round Gillians shoulder and pulls her in. "I'm fine. Honestly, it's just a lot to handle." She says.  
"Ok, listen, why don't you two go to your dressing room and I'll tell everyone to give you some space for a bit. No interruptions, just time for you to reflect and talk about your...confession!"  
That got a laugh, Gillian and David both giggle and Ellen gives them both a hug and they say their goodbyes.

 

In the dressing room Gillian slumps down hard on the couch while David locks the door and takes his blazer off.  
He joins her on the couch.  
They both sit with their heads back and hands on each other's thighs.  
"Ah fuck it David, it's happened. Let's take it as a positive."  
David looks over at her, smiling with his mouth closed, his lips glistening and his eyes bright. "I'm already feeling positive about it. I'm sorry how it happened, but I'm glad it did." His voice is gravelly and low. She loves his voice like this, its intimate and tender.  
She turns her body round to face him. Putting her palm on his cheek, she leans in and kisses him gently on the lips.  
He returns the kiss but with an open mouth and more fever and force to it. Enough force to make her lie back on the couch. With David on top of her now she feels secure and hidden from the outside world.  
She wraps her arms around him and manoeuvres her legs to get comfy. David lifts his body slightly to let her get comfy. "You ok?"  
"I'm good babe." She gives his arms a little squeeze to let him know she's being truthful.  
Back to kissing, David maps a line of kisses from her lips onto her neck. She stretches up her neck to give him access. She can feel herself getting turned on as David's hardon starts to rub against her. A wetness starts building up in her and she feels it on her panties.  
She returns the feeling by pushing up against his cock.

  
David is glad she is wearing a dress, even if it is tight. He gives it a push with his hands, Gillian helps by lifting her ass and letting him pull it up to her waist. He lifts off her to undo his button, unzip his jeans and pull them off. He takes advantage of sitting up and pulls off her panties and his boxers. He lifts one of her legs and sits it up on the back of the couch and pushes the other down so her foot is on the floor, her legs are spread wide for him.

He lowers himself down in between her legs and stops right in front of her pussy. He takes in a deep breath and smells her womanly smells. It's enough to make his cock jerk and give him a little pang of pleasure in his stomach. He sticks his tongue out and gives it a slow lick, down the way, right down passed her clit into her juices.  
She whimpers and feels her stomach flip, he does the same again, up and down with more swift licks this time. She slowly pumps in a rhythm onto his face, up and down, and putting her fingers into his hair, giving her a bit of an advantage to steer and guide his head where she wants him to be.

David starts to alternate between her clit and licking the juice round her pussy lips and poking his tongue inside. She is getting small little jolts of pleasure and every time she thinks about what David is doing to her and where they are, she feels herself building with more warmth and her juices start soaking his face. He feels her rhythm change and he knows she's close to coming. Her moans are more amplified and he has to tap her hip to remind her to be quiet. He starts to exaggerate his lapping noises and quickens the pace on her clit. His breathing is heavy and the heat from his breath feels so good on her. She feels herself start to come, she huffs "Fuck David" as she rides his face frantically. He keeps his tongue and lips were they are and lets her do the work, he also keeps his eyes open and looks up at her and just enjoys the ride.

She feels the pleasure start wearing off and her legs start to shake and her little moans lessen and her breathing slows. She jerks a little at the end and pushes his head to let him know she's done. He moves back a bit and leans up to kiss her on her stomach.

They give each other a sly little smile and Gillian throws her head back and looks at the ceiling. She knows this is a quick breather before she returns the favour. David is sitting up now, his erection is standing to attention and he's unconsciously holding his cock, pulling it up and down, he needs relief, his need to be in her and come is getting unbearable.

  
She pulls him down on top of her again, he kisses her sweetly on the lips and she can taste herself on him, she loves the taste of herself on his lips. They commence a little dance of tongues, circling each other's and she feels herself ready and hot for him again. Gillian slips her hand down between them and holds his cock and gives a couple of little squeezes and drags it up and down and plays with the precum juice on the head. David gives a little moan of enjoyment and starts thrusting into her hand.  
She moves her hand, "Put it in me" she commands. "Whatever you say honey"  as he moves his hips up and down at her entrance and lets her wetness do the work. It slips in half way with ease and the with a few more gentle thrusts, he's all the way in.

"This is fucking amazing babe" he says with his eyes tight shut.  
"I know!" She gives a little laugh, it feels surreal to her. They are having sex on a couch, in a dressing room at the Ellen Show. She knows it's crazy but it just feels too good to actually care right now!

  
They get up a good rhythm and both of them are thrusting together in perfect sync. Their getting more and more frantic and the rhythm gets harder and faster, so much that the couch starts to squeak. They try and take it down a notch but it feels frustrating to David, he can see the finishing line and he doesn't want to slow. Gillian is ready too and the couch is the last thing on her mind right now. "Fuck, we're being loud" David acknowledges the noise but they don't slow. The squeaks are much closer together and the pumping on the couch is fast and furious. Gillian feels herself starting to come again, she would usually shove Davids hand or her own hand down to her pussy to finish off but the friction of his skin and his hair are rubbing her clit good. David feels her walls tighten and squeezing his cock. The feeling sends him over the edge, with an extra strong thrust and then one more he spills into her pussy. Gillian is panting heavy, coming down from her high too.  
He slumps down and buries his head in the crook of her neck.  
"Fuck me"  
"Fuck me" Gillian repeats.

  
He lifts his head and looks at her. She has bright red cheeks, her hair is stuck round her forehead with sweat and she is smiling.  
"Well, what a way to seal the deal" he says.  
"Certainly was, can we go on every show and you can tell our secrets to the world? If it means we get to go back stage and fuck in the dressing rooms, I'm up for it!" She hardly finishes the sentence when she bursts into giggles.  
David gives her thigh a playful slap "ok, as long as you don't tell the secret about... "

  
_**Knock knock!!** _

  
"Shit"  
"Fuck"  
"Just a second" Gillian shouts.  
"Who is it?" David shouts as he jumps up and grabs his boxers. He looks around for hankies but there's none to be found. He starts wiping himself with his boxers.

  
"It's Melanie, you have to move your asses. Your late for your photoshoot David!"  
"Give us a minute"  
He laughs. The hilarity and chaos of this situation is so odd.  
He looks round at Gillian still lying down with her legs together now.  
He knows if she tries to sit up there will be cum all over the couch. She looks helpless, her eyes panicked but she's got one hand over her mouth to stop her laughing and the other covering her pussy trying to stop the juices spilling out.  
"Here" he throws his boxer at her and lifts his jeans and starts putting them on.  
"Thanks babe"

  
She takes the boxers and starts cleaning herself up. She gets up and pulls on her panties and straightens out her dress.

  
They both squash in at the mirror and try and fix themselves.  
David is wiping his face with his hands and is Gillian pulling her hair back into her bauble. Gillian throws his boxers into her bag along with her other items. David picks up his back pack and they are ready to go.

  
They stand in front of each other and smile. A quick kiss and they go to the door.  
David stops just before opening it "Whatever happens now, just remember I love you. Ok?"  
"I love you too"  
She realises just how happy she is, today has been a whirlwind and one she will never forget. But least now they officially have each other. 


End file.
